Talk:Arby 'n' the Chief
Machinima? O RLY? Okay, so this machinima's about two action figures? ...I'm fairly certain this isn't a machinima. :| I'm fairly certain that we all do not exist within a giant computer, and that real life does not use a rendering engine to display action figures. Ergo, this is not a machinima. DavidJCobb 00:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right. It's fixed. Not to mention it says "not a machinima" in the trivia section.--[[User:Werefang|''Were]][[User talk:Werefang|fang]] 01:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No Machinima (Organisation) declared that it was a Machinima as it was within the parameters of one (Relating to or having any video game and or computer game gameplay) Darth Ichiaro 02:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The page is just painful to look at First, smirnoff, scott and claire only appeared in the series ending, apart from that they don't play any other major role in the entire series, they're sporadic characters, second ¿why do you keep putting travis and todd misterious disappearance when it was all revealed in season 3's finale? ( 16:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC)) :Smirnoff and Scott and Claire are new characters in the new episodes, which have only just come out. Even if they don't play a major role, they still appeared in more than one episode, so they should be listed as official characters. As far as Claire is concerned, she will likely be featured in the next episodes of the new season. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 16:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Josh Butterballs and Craig also appeared in more than just 1 episode and we ain't adding them, also face it or not arby 'n' the chief is done. :They're not huge characters. There's a machinima wiki where you can ask stupid questions like these. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 '''8'] 16:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Seperate? This page (to me, at least) seems insanely messy and long. I'm proposing to separate the article, maybe putting the characters on a different page (Arby 'n' the Chief/Characters, for example). -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 22:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would suggest having the episodes removed to its own wiki along with all the characters and just keep a link to that wiki.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Arby 'n' the Chief Deletion This page is related to the halo universe, as it uses halo 3 and halo toys, which are related to halo. Also, it is NOT illegal for halopedia to have something with humour in it. It is for these reasons that Arby 'n' the Chief should stay on halopedia. I WILL CHECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. - Remember to add a link to Arbiter and Master Chief toy 21:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cool story bro. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) This page deserves to stay. Is there a page on Red vs. Blue? If so, this page REALLY deserves to stay! I am with these guys as I was on keeping RvB, I say it should stay. There is a page on Red vs. Blue. Anyway, thanks for not deleting Arby 'n' the Chief. And all the guys who edited this section, thanks for backing me up! 19:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Out of Curiousity... What's season #2?--Fluffball Gato 07:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 was made up of Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie Lunar ankou2 07:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Episode guide! Can we keep this article with most of it's imformation and just delete the list of '''Arby 'n' the Chief and Arby 'n' the Chief in LA episodes.--User talk:Awesum Scrote 15:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Arby 'n' the Chief in LA Episode Delay Whoever knows Digitalph33r ask him when episode 8 of Arby 'n' the Chief in LA will be out coz I've waited a month. Also, thanks to the people in the 'Arby 'n' the Chief Deletion' section of this page. Handing over to Master Chief and the Arbiter. Hurr3 up digtaall pheer i wants 2 c next epi episode Chief raises a good point. By all. 19:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) We need a episode guide and a character guide This whole article is nothing but an explantion of the characters and episodes I think we should create two pages, one a episode guide and the other a character guide.